


Skeleton Book Theft!

by SassySnowSock



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: 2006 edgelord stealing books, Book theft, Gen, Post-it Note Art, osmosis fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowSock/pseuds/SassySnowSock
Summary: 2006 Edgelord Crimes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Skeleton Book Theft!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adspexi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adspexi/gifts).



> Hi I don't actually know who sex pal is but I bet they're a skeleton from my understanding of this fandom. If they're not a skeleton, please fill in an appropriate skeleton character. 
> 
> ~~also I came really close to hitting a DNW, I think I fixed it though~~

**Author's Note:**

> According to google these were all books released in 2006. The mix amused me.


End file.
